Why 2
by LoVe-Me-Too
Summary: Optional ending of Why? Do not read unless you have read Why?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, or anything. The plot, however, is mine.  
A/N: I am very sorry this took so long, and you probably don't remember where Why originally ended since I'm so slow, but I figured I really wanted to write this ending, so, here it is. If you haven't read Why? Then I suggest you do not read this yet. This is not a story in itself, just a continuation of another fic. For all of you that have waited for this, I'm sorry it took so long. Now remember, sad ending, but sweet at the same time. Hope you like it. Please please review.

After that night, the night that Rory and Logan had finally admitted their feelings for each other, they were inseparable. If they weren't in classes, they were walking around campus or simply talking. They went out occasionally, but most of their relationship was built upon the long discussions they had. They talked about everything. One night, on their 3-month anniversary, he arranged a whole night out. He told her to get dressed up nice, and to be ready in her room by 6:30. She spent a good amount of time getting ready, and deciding what to wear. She finally decided on a deep blue dress that matched her eyes, and she put her hair up in curls. At exactly 6:30, she heard a knock on her door, and she opened the door. Much to her surprise, Logan wasn't the one standing there. Instead, she saw Finn, dressed up as if he were the one going out. He even had on a black top hat.  
"Finn, what are you doing here?" She inquired, trying to contain her laughter.  
Instead of answering her, he led her down the sidewalk, where she soon saw a black limousine. Unable to speak, she allowed Finn to lead her to it, and when he had opened the door, she stepped inside. She was surprised that Logan wasn't there. Right before the driver pulled away, he motioned for her to roll down her window. She did, and Finn handed her another envelope. He didn't say a word, and she gave him a look of inquiry before rolling away.

_Rory,_

_I bet you thought I would be in the limo. And I'm sure you are wondering where I am. I'm waiting for you at our special place. See you soon!_

She grinned, and they soon reached the spot where the coffee stand usually stood. It was where they had had a first interaction, and it was where they had found each other. Her door was opened, and she saw that the kiosk had been replaced with a table. There was a single lit candle in the center, surrounded by a dozen beautiful red roses. As she neared the table, she saw Logan, pulling out her chair. He didn't speak until they were both seated.

"Wow, you look absolutely beautiful, Rory."  
"Logan, this is amazing. This spot, the candle, the roses, you didn't have to do all of this. I…"

He cut her off. "I wanted to do all of this. Anything less wouldn't have been good enough for you. Ah, here comes the food."

She looked around and saw Colin carrying two plates. She laughed as she noticed his bow tie, and he put the plates down and turned away before he, too, broke the blank expression on his face.

After they had eaten, Rory said, "Logan, thank you so much. Tonight was amazing, I never expected all of this."

"Oh, the night isn't over yet," he said smiling, as he looked behind her. She turned and saw a horse-drawn carriage approach them, and stop. Logan took her hand and led her to it, helping her climb up. As she started to say something, he silenced her.

"Don't say anything, just appreciate the moment," he said, taking her hand in his.

As she looked around her, at her surroundings, he watched her. _God, she is so amazing, I do not deserve this girl. _He felt so blessed to simply be the one by her side, to be the one who could call her his girlfriend. He had never felt this way about anyone before, and he desperately needed her to know how he felt, but he was scared. They had always promised to tell each other everything, and yet it was the one thing he hadn't told her that scared him.

They soon reached a quiet park, and the carriage came to a stop. He helped her climb out, and they strolled arm in arm through the moonlit paths. They were silent for the most part, wanting to just appreciate the time they had, wanting to just be together with no distractions. As they walked, Rory thought back on the past three months. He had been nothing short of amazing, and he treated her like a princess. He had never done anything to hurt her, and though they had had their disagreements, nothing had come between them. She kept nothing from him, because she had learned that he would never use it to hurt her. That night had been so perfect, and she never wanted it to end. She felt something for Logan that she hadn't felt in a very long time, and she needed him to know, but she was afraid of what he would say. As they neared the entrance of the park, she pointed out a nearby bench and they sat. Rory leaned towards him and met his lips with hers. She had meant it to be a sweet gentle kiss, but it quickly escalated. She gently bit his bottom lip and their tongues dueled for dominance. They broke apart only after they both felt the severe lack of oxygen. Rory rested her forehead against his, and leaned into him, loving the feel of his arms around her. After a few minutes, she sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Logan?" she said tentatively.

"Yea?" He answered back.

"I, I love you." She sat, awaiting his response.

Logan stared at her, unable to speak. She loved him. Rory loved him. He sat, as though paralyzed, unable to move.

"Logan? Now would be the time to say something," Rory said, worried. She had expected a response, anything, but all she was getting was silence. Had she been stupid to think that he loved her? Had she been getting her hopes up, thinking that he actually felt differently about her?

Logan stood up, without speaking. He finally said something. "Rory, you know that I really care about you. You not like any other girl I've ever met. And, I wish I could give you something better than this, but…I'm sorry." He turned and started walking back into the woods, leaving Rory standing, alone. She was so shocked at the events that had just ensued that she just stood there for a while. She turned when she heard the sound of the horses returning.

As she started walking towards the carriage, she felt the tears pooling in her eyes. She lifted herself onto the carriage, and shortly returned to her dorm. The driver of the carriage gave her a concerned look, but didn't say anything. He simply got off the carriage, helped her off, and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. The kind gesture made her feel a bit better, for a moment, but she let the tears flow as she opened the door to her room. Fortunately, it was hers alone tonight, for her roommates had other plans. She had just finished changing when she heard a knock on her door. She attempted to wipe the tears from her face, but gave up as she hurried to the door, curious as to who it might be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the **one** review, Gilmoregirl. As it gets frustrating writing and getting a whole ONE review, I've decided that I won't post the next (and final) chapter of this ending unless I get at LEAST two more reviews. I want to know that someone appreciates my work, and if you read this and have ANY comments, please review! Thanks a lot! Oh yea, and I stole a little something from Charmed for this, but it's a little different. And it's kinda short, but it's an important one, and I'm being evil and leaving you hanging with it.

Chapter 2 

She opened the door, not completely sure who would be standing behind it.

"Oh, hey, Steph," she said quietly.   
"Whoa, don't sound so happy to see me. Don't tell me you forgot our movie night…" Her voice drifted off as she noticed Rory's tear-stained face. "Ohmygosh, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Rory proceeded to tell her everything that had gone on that night, ending with the heart-breaking reaction she had gotten from Logan after she had professed her love for him. Steph didn't look very surprised at his behavior. Instead, she sported a look of pure concern and sympathy for her friend.   
"I'm really sorry about that, but I understand why he acted like that. You didn't know him at the time, but he went through a really hard time and…maybe I should just tell you the whole story.  
"During his high school years, Logan and his grandfather were really close. They talked all the time about everything. His grandfather was more of a father figure to him than anyone else in his life. He loved him so much, so when his grandfather was diagnosed with cancer, you can imagine how crushed he must have been. But he got good treatment early, and he was doing pretty well. It was almost gone when the doctors discovered that it had spread to another area. One night he got very sick, and Logan went to visit him. They had a long talk, and the last thing Logan said to his grandfather was that he loved him. That night, his grandfather passed away. Ever since that day, Logan hasn't told anyone that he loved them, not even his parents."  
"Oh…wow…I never knew that," Rory said quietly.  
"He doesn't tell many people, I think the only people that know are people he was a friend with at the time, along with his immediate family. Even so, it must have been hard tonight, to get that kind of reaction without knowing the reasoning behind it. But I know he really does love you, I've seen the way he looks at you. He's never acted this way with any other girl. So, even though he doesn't say it, you have to know that he cares about you so much."

"Thanks for telling me that, Steph. It makes me feel better about this whole night. So, now that we have that taken care of, time for our originally planned movie night."

After they were almost through the first movie, Steph's cell phone rang. The screen showed a number, along with "Finn."

"Hey, Finn, what's up?"   
After a few seconds, the smile was replaced by a look of slight horror.

"Oh my god." She never expected this.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **For those of you who are saying "I want a happy ending, don't make it sad," did you not read the original story? I said in that that this ending is not going to be happy, and that if you didn't want a sad ending, that you shouldn't read this. I also said that the chapter was short, and I realized that, so if I make a note that "This is a short chapter, I'll make it longer for the next one," don't tell me that I should try making chapters longer. I obviously already know. And for those of you who are reading this and not reviewing, you either have no opinions at all or are too lazy to post, so please, it's not that difficult to hit a few buttons and say something. Now that I am done with my rant, on with the story. **It IS sad, so get over it**. Thanks to those of you who reviewed!

Chapter 3 

"Oh my god, tell me you're kidding."

"Steph? What's wrong, what happened?" Rory asked frantically.

She hung up the phone and turned to Rory, tears pooling in her eyes.

"It, its Logan. He, he was in a car accident, he's in the hospital."

Rory stared at her friend, tears immediately forming in her eyes and falling down her face. She stood frozen, unable to move.

"I'll get my car, and we'll go, okay?" Steph said shakily. "Rory, you okay? Rory?"

"What? Oh yea, okay, I just…Steph, I'm scared."

"I know sweetie, but let me get the car and we'll go. He'll be fine, okay?"

They arrived at the hospital shortly after. She rushed into the lobby where Finn and Colin were pacing around.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Steph asked frantically.

"Colin replied quietly, "We don't know. He hit his head and he's unconscious last we heard. The doctors promised to let us know if anything changes. Hey," he said, glancing over at Rory. "She okay?"

Rory was standing, staring out the window, and watching the rain that had started to pour. She had her back to them, but it was obvious that she was crying.

Steph answered, "She told him she loved him on their date, and, well, you know his story."

"Oh, wow, that must be really tough. You did tell her, right?"

"Yea, I did, but, I can't imagine how she must feel right now."

Rory stared out the window, the raindrops on the pane reflecting the tears running down her face. _This was my fault. If I hadn't told him that I loved him, then we would have left together and he wouldn't be here. I will never forgive myself if something happens. I wish he knew I was here for him. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her.

"You're all here for a Logan Huntzberger, correct? Well, he just regained consciousness, and we're allowing one visitor at a time, for 10 minutes. Who wants to go first?"

The other three turned and looked at Rory, and she wordlessly followed the doctor into the hallway. He pointed to a door, and reminded her that she only had ten minutes. She opened the door quietly, and walked over to the side of the bed. Her breath caught when she saw him. He was hooked up to an IV, and there was a monitor showing his heart rate. He had a bruise on the entire left side of his face, and various scratches over it.

"Logan?" She asked quietly. He didn't respond, and by his soft and even breathing, she assumed he was asleep. She took his hand gently in hers. "Logan, I am so sorry about everything. Steph told me about your grandfather, and I understand completely. I am so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't said anything tonight, you wouldn't be here, like this. It kills me to see you hurt. I am so sorry. But, you need to know that I really do love you, so much. I need you to be okay." The machine next to her beeped, and she saw the very light lines forming, showing his faint heart beat.

"God, Logan, if anything happens to you I would never forgive myself. I love you, I couldn't stand to be here without you. You are my life, I can't, I don't know what I would do without you. You have to be okay." She paused, unable to control her emotions. After a few minutes, she heard a light knock on the door. The doctor called to her, "Only a few more minutes."

She turned back to Logan. "Alright, well, I have to go for a little while. I wish I could stay here with you, I don't want to leave you, but I have to, for a little while. I love you, Logan."

She turned and stood, keeping shi hand in hers for as long as she could. Right before she lost contact, she heard him stir.

"Rory?" he said quietly, so that she could barely hear it.

She smiled, and answered, "Yes?"

"Rory, I love you."

As she stepped towards him, she noticed a change on the monitor next to his bed. The line had gone flat.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry guys, but hey, I WARNED you it would be a sad story. But, sadly, that is the end of it. Yes, Logan's gone…in my story, anyway, but I hope you still enjoyed it, and I'm looking to write another fanfic, but I don't know what fandom or pairing I want it to be…So…any suggestions? My options are Gilmore Girls (Rogan, Trory, Lit), Smallville (Clana), and Veronica Mars (LoVe). I think doing a songfic would be fun, so, if you have suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Thanks!


End file.
